


Sneaking Around

by RagingHomo



Series: To Be a Family [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: “Well, what do you think she’s doing sneaking out in the middle of the night?”“Oh you know, the usual, hitting up the taverns, robbing Camelot’s vaults, I’ve actually heard she is head of a secret teenage cult that rides out into the woods and performs rituals with the blood of the innocent.”“Merlin, I’m serious.”Merlin and Arthur hear their daughter sneaking out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: To Be a Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Sneaking Around

“What was that?” Arthur asked as he shook Merlin awake, reaching for his sword at the same time. 

“Mmm… what?”

“The crashing noise,” Arthur explained, “It sounds like it's coming from Eliza’s room.”

“Oh, she’s probably just sneaking out again.” 

“Well, that makes sens- Wait! She’s been sneaking out?” The urgency in Arthur’s voice forced Merlin to sit up and look his husband in the eye. 

“Yes, dollop head, she’s been sneaking out. I caught her twice roaming the castle in the middle of the night last month.”

“And what were you doing sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night?” 

“Stopping someone from assassinating your dumb ass, as per usual.”

The sound that came out of Arthur’s mouth was absolutely indigent. “Do I know nothing of what goes on in _my_ castle?”

“Apparently not.” Arthur had to fight the urge to strangle his partner right then and there. 

“Well, what do you think she’s doing sneaking out in the middle of the night?” 

“Oh you know, the usual, hitting up the taverns, robbing Camelot’s vaults, I’ve actually heard she is head of a secret teenage cult that rides out into the woods and performs rituals with the blood of the innocent.” 

“Merlin, I’m serious.” 

“I know, just remember how much worse it could be when I tell you,” Merlin paused as he prepared himself for his husband’s wrath. “She’s… she’s seeing someone.”

“A _boy_ someone?” Merlin cringed and nodded. 

“Who?!” He demanded, “I will run him through right now!” 

“Oh, you will not. It’s Henry, the blacksmith's apprentice with the long hair. He’s a sweet boy really,” And Arthur had to agree with that. He was barely 17 and had gentle eyes and a kind face. Plus, he was terrified of Arthur, which definitely put the King’s mind at ease. 

“Fine, I won’t run him through,” He declared, “But I _can_ banish him. She can’t be sneaking around with a servant! I’ll just go into her rooms and tell her she’s never to see him again,” He moved to get up, but Merlin caught his hand. 

“Don’t you know anything about teenagers? The more we disapprove, the further we’ll drive her into his arms, besides, I remember a certain someone who snuck around with a servant against his Father’s wishes,” Merlin said, nostalgic smile spread across his face, and Arthur had to smile back. 

“But she’s just so young. I’m not so sure if she’s ready to be courting yet. She could get her heart broken. She’s our little girl, Merlin.” 

“She’s not so little anymore, though. Like it or not she is seventeen. It breaks my heart to see her growing up too- her and Adam. It’s not like we can stop them.”

“I think we’re dismissing the banishment option a little too soon,” Arthur pouted, because somewhere in his rational mind he knew that if it wasn’t Henry, it would be Thomas, or Alexander, or any one of the thousands of teenaged boys in the kingdom. Ultimately, he was just going to have to trust his daughter to make good decisions and pick good men.

“She’s a smart girl, she can handle herself. If it makes you feel any better, we can talk to her in the morning and tell her that if she and this boy are going to court, they need to do it the proper way.”

Arthur nodded. “And that’ll stop her from sneaking out?”

“Absolutely not. She’s _your_ daughter.”

“Our daughter.” 

“ _Our_ daughter,” Merlin agreed and pulled his husband back to bed.


End file.
